Jammie Dodgers and Bouncing Universes
by Artisticnincompoop
Summary: Life in the TARDIS is always an adventure, but after Rory's had his fill of traveling through space what will Amy and the Doctor get themselves into? (Lemon, adventure, mild angst, and some violence.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

_*All characters belong to creators of Doctor who*  
_

* * *

"I want to go home."

"What do you mean you want to go home?" Amy shouted in reply walking around the TARDIS controls to where Rory now stood, arms folded tightly across his torso. "We've just saved Venice from fishy aliens and you want to go back…to boring old Leadworth?" Amy's stern voice as always crumbled some of Rorys' defense.

"Yes…well yes. It doesn't have to be boring. We're getting married! Remember?" Both of them jumped when they heard the Doctor shutting the door. Amy sighed turning to face the TARDIS controls absently flicking a switch or two.

"Oi! Watch it pond!" The doctor remarked passing between the pair and lightly smacking her prying fingers away from the controls as he made his own adjustments. Amy rolled her eyes stepping closer to Rory.

"Yeah I know…but I'm not ready for that yet." Rory uncrossed his arms placing his hands on Amys' shoulders.

"But you said yes? We were getting married in the morning." Rory's voice lowered to a whisper when he noticed the Doctor peeking over at them from around the consol.

"We're in a time machine! Don't you want to see the stars?" Amy lifted her arms in exaggeration effectively removing Rory's hands from her shoulders.

"So where to next?" The Doctor asked clapping his hands together and rounding the walkway to stand next to them.

"Home for me I think." Rory said dragging his stare away from Amy over to a not so surprised looking Doctor.

"Amy?" She looked up to the Doctor seeing the question in his eyes but only nodding in response, to try and maintain any composure she had left. The Doctor spun on the spot pulling levers and pushing buttons as the TARDIS came back to life with her familiar sounds.

"So you'll come home then? With me?" Rory asked once the Doctor had danced out of ear shot again. Amy shook her head once more, refusing to make eye contact with the man she had planned to take vows with.

"I'm sorry Rory. There is just so much to see, the Doctor opened my eyes, I can't leave now. I can't even imagine going back."

"Right, that's great." Rory turned away from Amy hands gripping tightly onto the rail surrounding them. "Do you even still want to get married? Or has all this excitement changed your mind?" Rory shouted just as the Tardis made one final loud bang as they landed, sending Amy stumbling backwards into the Doctor.

"Rory!" Helping Amy stand back up properly the Doctor stepped between them, eyes turned dark. "I won't have any violence on my TARDIS. Especially not towards a friend!"

"What!" Rory stuttered trying to remove the Doctors hands from the front of his shirt where they were forcefully holding him in place as Amy looked on confused. "This is it, isn't Amy? He is why you don't want to go home. Big strong time space guy stealing you away night before our wedding. I've been replaced haven't I?" Amy let out a short laugh stepping up between them.

"Ha No! Don't try and pin this on him! It's because I don't understand how anyone would go back to Leadworth and see home after all this. Clearly me and that kind of person can't see eye to eye-" The Doctor cut her off trying to keep her at a safe distance from Rory. "Cut it out Doctor! He didn't push me it was the TARDIS!"

"Right yeah, 'course, sorry…I'll just, walking over here now." Holding up his hands in retreat he took one last glance at Amy before giving them some space.

"What do you mean Amy?"

"I mean, I'm not ready for you. I don't know if I will be…ever." Amy cleared her throat attempting to cover up a strangled sob. "You want to settle down, I'm not done yet."

"But all the fun we've had? We were happy right? I thought you were happy." Desperately he reached out taking hold of Amy's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"We were, I was, as happy as I could be then." Amy replied returning the pressure to his hand, a small smile forming on her lips, reminding Rory of happier times. He stepped away releasing their hands and groaning to himself as he ran his fingers tiredly though his hair before straightening his back and facing Amy properly.

"You're right. This is where you belong. It's where you've dreamt about since you were a kid." Amy shook her head fighting back tears as Rory walked backwards to the doors. "It's fine it's okay." Amy stepped slowly after him as he opened the door just a sliver, eyes still locked onto Amy.

"Rory-"

"No I get it. Really I do…goodbye Amy." And in the single blink of her eyes Rory disappeared, the blue TARDIS door clicking shut with a hollow echo ringing in her ears. Her legs felt weak, and her eyes watered with tears that would never fall. Rory had been such a huge part of her life, and now he was gone. She knew she could change that, just by running after him. But they both knew she wouldn't, because he was right. This was where she belonged; she just hadn't been expecting to need to make any choices over the two most prominent parts of her life. She wasn't even sure how to react, still waiting for this new chapter of her life to really settle in, so she simply followed her feet as they seemingly guided her further into the TARDIS, mind still in a fuzz.

"It's going to be okay Amy." The Doctor's voice sounded from behind her as she stopped in the middle of some random hall.

"I've heard that one before." Amy turned slowly, not missing the nervous manner in the Doctor's stance as he gave her a goofy lopsided smile.

"Oh Amelia, come here." He laughed opening his arms to give his companion a much needed hug. After a few moments he pulled away tucking some of her hair lightly behind her left ear. "I know just the thing to cheer you up."

"Please no more fishy aliens, I've had my fill of that lot for one day thank you." Amy grumbled as the Doctor spun them back towards the consol room.

"No! No no no, this is much better. Nice aliens, like me, well sort of, not really. But nice!" Amy sat herself in the consol room chair still in wonder how after so long the Doctor still managed to be so enthralling. "Planets a bit wonky you could say, people always have been lovely, but that's bound to be a reaction from hitting their heads one too many times I'm afraid. No worries though they've fixed that! Ingenious really!"

"I have no idea what you're going on about!" Amy sighed looking completely puzzled until the Doctor looked up from the controls directly into her eyes, absolute excitement and joy radiating from his very core. And quite effectively spreading into Amy herself as he walked over to her holding out his hand. She took it smiling as he ran them both to the doors.

"Amelia Pond I give you The ring of the Bouncing Universes!" Amy's laugh grew but quickly faded as the Doctor's face dropped once the doors had been opened. "Okay maybe a rain check on the Bouncing Universes then…"

* * *

**A/N: update on the first chapter soon, hope you're all as excited to read as I am to write again! Rated M for later chapters! **


	2. Chapter 1 Shifty Cracks

**Jammie Dodgers Chp 1**

"**Shifty Cracks "**

**Playlist: Blink 182 I miss you (playlist is just the song I abuse while I write the chapter, sometimes it goes along other times...reverse that.)  
**

* * *

Where ever they were it gave Amy a strange sense of familiarity. When they stepped out fully she noticed the high arched ceilings, the dim fluorescent lighting, maps and writing over the walls and a faint humming sound.

"Did you seriously fly your TARDIS to the underground? We could've done that without a-" The Doctor broke her train of thought with the loud buzzing of his sonic and the absolutely most hilarious face of confusion. She couldn't resist the sudden urge to laugh completely ignoring the look of disbelief on the Doctor's face.

"No, no listen Amy." Abandoning his attempts of scanning with the sonic he jumped over to Amy refocusing her from the severe giggle fit she was having over his baffled appearance. "We're not in the underground…we're in the upper ground of, of…I don't know where."

"What do you mean you don't know where? We're in the-" Confused Amy paused when they walked over to a large window looking out over a massive view of a rather impressive glowing city below them.

"Well this is exciting! Place I've never been before, hard to find nowadays…Amy?" Turning around the Doctor followed Amy's curious eyes as she toyed with something hanging from the ceiling.

"What are all these handle things for? They're like things on the tube, but this isn't that, it isn't moving so…why are there so many handles everywhere?" The Doctor hummed moving to examine the hanging handles next to Amy.

"They're just…handles." The Doctor said scanning one with his sonic.

"Doctor, there are…people over there, Doctor they're coming towards us!" Amy shouted pulling the Doctor away from his testing on the mysterious handles. He looked up just in time to see what had Amy nervous. The people looked just like regular humans with two minor differences; all of their hair was black, as well as their eyes.

"That's not right…" The Doctor choked out being dragged down the hall back to the TARDIS by his companion.

"You two! Hang on!" The group of four men started running after them. Amy yelped in surprise when she reached for the TARDIS doors and instead received a small electrical zap though her fingers.

"What! Oh no no no! Come on pond run!" The Doctor panted urgently as Amy attempted to make the tingle in her fingers disappear by means of prodding at them.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted as he pulled her along past the TARDIS. "Why can't we get in what's going on?"

"They must of put up a force field around the TARDIS to stop us leaving, that was quick…really quick!" The Doctor shouted to Amy as they continued to run. They turned down another hall, slimmer in size. "Here we are!" The Doctor stopped them, sonicing a locked door into a smaller room on the side of the hall.

"Here where?" Amy harshly whispered as she saw the group of men searching for them further away.

"Dunno, but it's a room with a locking door!" He smiled pushing Amy inside and locking the door behind them.

"But why are they chasing us? Did you see their eyes?" Amy asked once they were inside.

"Yes…" The Doctor replied noticing more of the handles coming from the ceiling as Amy peered out the window.

"Foreigners hang on!" The men shouted again, getting closer.

"They're going to find us Doctor, what do we do?" Amy said as the rushed sound of footsteps grew louder.

"Bad question, what was that good question…wait a minute…" The Doctor said smacking his own head eyes shut tightly.

"What question?" Amy shouted confused as the men came back into sight two of them pointing to the door.

"Hang on!" The Doctor shouted still pacing about the room clearly deep in thought.

"Yeah I know! We haven't got much time maybe you could think a bit faster yeah?" Amy yelled as the men ran up to the door starting to bang onto it loudly.

"No Amy Hang on!" The Doctor reached above his head grabbing onto one of the handles as Amy registered what he meant. Before she could move she felt the world falling out under her and she went flying straight into the Doctor who gripped onto her tightly with his free arm as the world continued shift around them. A few moments later and several ripped vocal chords on Amy's part, the sudden motion stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Amy exclaimed still shakily holding her arms tightly around the Doctor's torso.

"I don't know…" Bewildered the Doctor looked down to Amy only after a few moments realizing she still had a hold on him. Abruptly he stepped away from her looking flushed and clearing his throat. Before he could say anymore they heard an anguished scream from the hall. Swiftly they ran back to the door, unlocking it when they noticed one of the men on the ground surrounded by his colleagues.

"What's happening to him?" Amy whispered as the Doctor crouched down next to the other men. Hesitantly he pulled the sonic from his pocket asking for their permission to scan him. The men exchanged wary glances at each other but nodded their consent.

"He's dying!" The Doctor exclaimed. "He's dying…" Scratching his head the Doctor stood back when the man on the floor suddenly stopped his yelling.

"What do you mean he's dying? What did you lot do to him? I saw him fine chasing after us just a second ago!" Amy stammered looking the remaining three men up and down as one of them reached for a radio.

"We weren't chasing you we were trying to save you!" One of the others stepped forwards gripping onto the gun in his hands a little bit tighter. Instinctively Amy stepped back, her suspicion unfaltering.

"Put that thing away now." The Doctor demanded coolly his eyes fixed sternly onto the man's in front of him.

"Okay what is going on? What just happened and where the hell are we?" Amy fussed pointing an angry finger at the trio in front of them.

"That's enough questions for now, I have orders to take you to queen."

"Fine yes lead on then." The Doctor said gesturing for Amy to follow them.

"On our way my lady." The one who seemed to be in charge of the trio stated into his radio. Amy gave the Doctor a worried look but trusted him and followed the group as they lead them back down the hall.

"We're in Daratha, been once before, long time ago…something must be wrong with the sonic, for some reason I'm not getting any good readings from the planet." The Doctor whispered as they started to whisper to Amy.

"If we hurry, we'll make it to my Lady before the next shift." The leader called back to the group.

"Shift? Is that what just happened then? The ground shifting? But it felt like…" Amy whispered back, mind rattling trying to think of the right word.

"Like what?" The Doctor pried looking over Amy worriedly.

"Enough chatting, you heard him hurry along now." The man walking behind them ordered.

"You listen here-" Amy reeled defiance heavy in her voice.

"Oh hush he's right Amy hurry along now." The Doctor said giving her a quick wink as he fell back to walk along with the man. Amy huffed rolling her eyes as she picked up the pace.

"What about your friend, aren't we going back to get him?" Amy asked the two in front of their parade .

"No time for that now- almost there." The leader spoke the tone of his voice raising. "Hold On!" He yelled out, his hand trained, shooting up to grab at a handle. This time Amy was ready following their warning as she hurriedly gripped at another handle. She shut her eyes tight as the ground seemingly disappeared from under her feet the world spinning around her, the only constant was the handle she clung onto for her life. As soon as it had begun it was gone, and her feet were back on the ground.

"Okay I'd really like to know what that was!" Amy shouted still trying to catch her breath, hands shaking as she lowered them from the handle above her.

"So would I…" The Doctor mumbled running to catch up to her while simultaneously scanning her with his sonic checking her over.

"We all would." Came in reply when two large intricately carved wooden doors to their right swung open, revealing a tall slender woman with the same black hair and eyes as the men surrounding them. She wore a long black gown that trailed after her as she walked into the hall, the three men around Amy and the Doctor standing straight to salute her.

"My Lady Daratha." The leader of their group stepped forward taking her offered hand placing a feather light kiss to it as he moved to stand beside her. "These are the travelers who appeared on level one a few minutes ago, their transport has been barricaded, no signs of weapons or harmful contaminants.

"Her name is the TARDIS and I would like her back at some point thanks." The Doctor stepped forward smiling. "Hello Daratha, I'm the Doctor. And this is my friend Amy. Here to help." The woman raised an eyebrow, intrigued and invited them all into the large room she had just come from with a graceful gesture of her hand.

"So wait, the planet is called Daratha…and your names Daratha? Bit confusing isn't it?" Amy piped up from the back of their group as the woman sat back into her large extravagant throne in the middle of the room, the leader from the group protectively moving to stand beside her.

"All of our names, are Daratha. We have pride in our home and see no sacrifice in not having individual names." The man standing next to Amy answered.

"Isn't it a bit difficult to tell each other apart?" Amy laughed earning herself an amused smile from the Doctor who was watching from across the room.

"The Darathains are telepaths, usually we have no need for vocal communication. Speaking of which, a human, and a time lord…what are you doing here? Did you receive our distress call? We've been broadcasting to where ever we could but no one seems to care that our treasured planet is dying." The Woman spoke folding her hands in her lap showing only a glimpse of sorrow. The man at her side put a comforting hand on her shoulder clearly communicating silently.

"Yes about that, how long has this been going on? Daratha, last time I checked didn't shake so much. Well I could see why awful taste in music." The Doctor smiled when Amy couldn't suppress the laugh at his remark. The lady Daratha gave him a stern look as Amy walked over to the Doctor.

"We shouldn't be joking their people are dying." Amy whispered giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Ouch! You started it Pond!"

"Am I interrupting or did you want to help us?" Daratha asked from her throne clearly annoyed and rightfully so. The Doctor put on his serious face tapping his head once.

"No! Right actually yes! Give us a second would you?" He said giving her an apologizing look as he straightened his bow tie and pulling Amy away to the side of the room.

"Wait what is it Doctor?" Amy asked once they were a bit out of earshot. Delicately the Doctor placed his hands on either side of Amy's face focusing her attention onto him.

"Amy I need you to listen to me, very closely…" He moved his hands to nod her head into a yes reply only managing to make her smack his hands away.

"Yes, alright what is it, you're freakin' me out a bit." Amy said poking at his bow tie.

"The Daratha are a very strict civilization, they believe their race superior to humans in every sense of the word, although I'll admit the only advantage they have is the whole talking to each other's heads part, but any way. Amy, don't trust them, just…don't go running off anywhere without me. Got it?" Amy smiled when he took her hand in his, his eyes scanning her's for an agreement. She locked their fingers together before replying, feeling her heart skip a fraction of a beat when he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Got it."

"Good!" Abruptly he pulled both of their hands above their heads letting go of Amy's hand so she could hold onto the handle above them.

"Doct-"

"Are you two okay?" One of the men called out from across the room.

"Fine yeah! I've decided to help! So how long then?" The Doctor repeated his question walking back over to the center of the room a slightly confused Amy following after him. "And by the way lady Daratha unlike my human companion I can hear you." The Doctor glared giving her a slightly unnerving stare as she glanced over towards Amy.

"About half a cycle now." The man next to the Lady replied, fidgeting in his shoes as the lady sat taller in her chair. "The whole of Daratha feels the shifts but no one can figure out where it is coming from.

"How many have died, like your companion in the hall?" The Doctor asked finding himself a seat and pulling it into the middle of the room.

"Too many. The shifts seem to affect others worse than some. However the way things are going it seems anyone who has been exposed for an extended amount time…" The lady replied trailing off.

"…keels over and just die." The Doctor finished out loud for Amy's benefit raising his brow and shooting up from the chair suddenly. "Well nobody else dies after today!" He shouted pulling the chair back into it's proper place.

"You know how to fix this? How?" The Lady stood up expression desperate as the Doctor spun back around to face her smile plastered across his face.

"Lady Daratha I believe somewhere in your city you'll find a crack in a wall that doesn't quite belong…"

* * *

A/N: Oooo-eee-ooo lol Hope you guys liked leave your thoughts let me know if you like how things are going! And please try and forgive me for the chapter title! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 2 Lost Sleep

**Jammie Dodgers & Bouncing Universes **

**Chapter 2**

"**Lost Sleep"**

**Play List: Onerepublic Counting Stars**

* * *

"This city is ancient there are hundreds of cracks, what has that got to do with this?" Lady Daratha scoffed looking the Doctor over in uncertainty.

"No no no, not just any crack. A crack in time, seen it a few times now…" Slowly he glanced over to Amy. "It'll be near something that the Darathains need to survive, that's why the shifts have been occurring. You all use your minds as such a great utility, really your minds are incredible! None of you even realize just how much!" He laughed walking over to one of the men grabbing their heads into his hands smiling. "Instinct! Amy! What do you do when you know you're about to get hurt?" He shouted letting go of the Darathains head walking up to Amy who looked utterly dumbfounded.

"I uh I…flinch?" Amy stammered shrugging her shoulders as the Doctor continued to move about the room connecting the dots.

"Hypnagogic Jerk! "

"What did you just call me?" Amy yelled folding her arms.

"Ha! Have you ever gone to sleep and suddenly get awoken from a weird falling sensation?" Excitedly the Doctor walked up to the throne where the Lady Daratha was sitting watching in amazement, closely examining her eyes, he waved his sonic over them.

"What? Yeah…" Amy looked around the room still not quite understanding. "But we aren't asleep Doctor…so what's that mean?"

"No we aren't Amy, but the Darathains are, well sort of." The Doctor turned away from the throne to address one of the men in the back of the room. "Yes Daratha number three you aren't _actually _asleep. Oh! I've given you all numbers for Amy's behalf. One, two, three, and Lady." The Doctor rambled spinning about the room pointing at each of them.

"How can they _sort of _be asleep? They are all right here, we're talking to them, they're fine!" Amy huffed in agitation.

"When I say asleep I don't really mean asleep. When you're about to get hurt what do you do? You flinch, you close your eyes sometimes, their minds are trying to protect them, because…because somewhere whatever is helping keep this planet alive is getting closer and closer to being consumed by time energy from the crack."

"The shield…" Daratha number two mumbled in concern looking up to lady Daratha for a silent confirmation.

"The shield? What shield, quickly, I need to find it, before it can be entirely consumed, there's still time!" The Doctor leaped over to Daratha number two urgency in his voice.

"The shield around the planet that sustains our oxygen supply?" The darathain replied looking slightly bemused as the Doctor seemed to become increasingly nervous.

"The controls for the shield aren't far from here, I still don't understand how a crack could be causing this Doctor." Daratha one replied stepping away from the throne where he had been standing next to their queen.

"It's not just your average aging stone, crack in the wall. It's a rip in time and space and if it opens completely it will feed on anything in its path, no time to explain we need to get there now!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Hold on!" Daratha one yelled suddenly. Caught unexpectedly Amy stumbled, the shift hitting her before she could grab onto a handle. She toppled directly into Daratha three who held her steady as she continued to yell feeling as if the fall would never end when another set of hands took hold of her, gently wrapping around her. She looked up just as the shift ended to see the Doctor looking at three while he held her tightly.

"Very well Doctor, you think you can fix this then?" The queen spoke up as soon as the group had all regained their senses. Softly the Doctor released Amy from his arms but taking her hand instead.

"I can try."

"I'll show them the way, you must stay here." Daratha one spoke walking back to the doors they had entered from, signaling for the rest of the group to follow as the queen nodded solemnly.

"Doctor…" The queen began, standing to bid them good luck as they opened the doors.

"I know." The doctor smiled in reply only faltering slightly as he turned back around, Amy's hand still safely secured in his. They all walked down the long corridor in silence for several moments until Amy had a sudden realization.

"You can't feel it can you? The shifts." Amy asked her voice only a whisper. The Doctor turned his head looking down at her with a large smile.

"How'd you know?" He pried after giving her a light kiss on the top of her head. She giggled lightly stopping only when one of the Darathains turned to observe them.

"Your hands." She whispered back giving the hand she was holding a tiny squeeze. When he continued to look at her waiting for more she carried on. "Back there in the room, when the shift happened, I landed on one of them…but you took me. With both of your hands. You weren't holding a handle."

"Time lord, whatever is in danger of being consumed by the crack won't affect me…I think." Ahead of them the group stopped at a metal looking door, Daratha one stopping to unlock it.

"This is the generator room, where we keep the controls for the shield." He said as the door opened letting everyone inside.

"But sir everything looks fine." Daratha two pondered observing the controls and the monitoring systems. The Doctor let go of Amy's hand pacing around the room with his sonic, looking behind cases and everything else, brows crossed in confusion.

"Yes they do." Daratha one noted watching the Doctor as he took readings from the sonic.

"Of course! Stupid stupid stupid time lord!" The Doctor shouted suddenly, already walking back to the door.

"What is it?" Amy followed looking around at the others.

"Hold on!" Daratha one yelled once more, all of them reaching for handles excluding the Doctor who reached for Amy. When it had passed Amy let most of her weight onto the Doctor's arms, feeling exhausted.

"It feels like they're getting longer every time." Amy whispered as the Doctor soothingly rubbed at her back.

"But they're not Amy, don't worry I'm going to fix this, I know what's wrong now." The doctor hummed looking up to the others.

"That's what you said a few minutes ago." Daratha two challenged from the doorway.

"Yes…what you said a few minutes ago." The doctor replied letting go of Amy, spinning to face his opposer.

"What-"

"Think about it! You as well Daratha one!" The Doctor spun pointing at the latter.

"…you addressed me formally." Daratha one mumbled head shooting up in sudden understanding. Without another word he ran past all of them out of the room. The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand chasing after him down the hall with the others in tow.

"What just happened?" Amy yelled as she was pulled along.

"The Darathains think of each other as complete equals to one another, there is only one reason any of them would ever be singled out with a title!" The Doctor shouted in reply as they rounded a corner still following Daratha one. "The only Darathain who is ever given the title is privileged with all the knowledge and history of their people, who also provides the link between every single one of them which allows them to communicate telepathically!"

"So that's the queen, yeah?" Amy asked as they saw Daratha one skidding to a stop ahead of them, destructively flinging open the familiar wooden doors in his way.

"Was!" The Doctor yelled as they both covered their eyes when the doors were fully open, displaying a bright light coming from within. They ran inside finding the queen on the ground gasping, Daratha one kneeling hesitantly next to her.

"What happened my lady?" Daratha one whispered leaning down closer to his queen.

"Don't touch her, the time energy is already consuming her! If you touch her now, you'll be erased just as she is now!" The Doctor yelled examining the slowly opening crack in time on the back of the throne where the queen had been sitting.

"There was a shift…I'm, I'm still falling." The queen managed to breathe out, through gritted teeth. "I know what will happen now, be strong."

"Wait! Can't we close it Doctor? You closed the one in my room, can't you do that here?" Amy shouted in hope, glancing between the two darathains on the ground and the Doctor. Nervously he nodded his head scratching at the back of his neck, as the remaining members of their party ran through the door.

"Doctor please do whatever you can for our people!" The dying darathain pleaded from where she lay, her predecessor still hanging his head low as he kneeled over her.

"I can…but it's getting stronger there is no way to tell how long it will close, it could be five minutes…or five years." The Doctor stated already adjusting his sonic.

"That's better than nothing." Amy countered kneeling down next to the Darathain queen seeing the anguish in her eyes as her mind continued to think she was falling.

"This could all end now, would you rather sit on this just waiting for it to start again?" The Doctor asked rounding the throne to join their huddle around the fallen queen.

"Living is always better than dying!" Amy countered eyes shooting up from the queen to the Doctor in surprise.

"Not always…" He sighed giving the tip of Amy's nose a light tap with his finger. "These people could be living for years in constant fear of being completely erased again, is that what you really want?"

"Do it." Daratha one closed his eyes looking away from the queen. Silently the Doctor stood turning back to the crack and forcing it shut with a wave of his sonic. Slowly the blinding white light vanished from the room and the queen's weak breathing became slower.

"The shift has stopped…" The queen whispered her eyes slowly falling shut.

"Then you will be fine, you see? She will live now will she not?" Daratha two asked stepping closer to them.

"I'm afraid it's too late, there is nothing I can do for her." The Doctor responded dejectedly still closely looking over the crack.

"It's alright, you have a new king now, I am no longer your lady…you will forget about me." The queen whispered with strain looking up to daratha one giving him a light hearted smile.

"You will always be my lady." He smiled in return moving to reach for her but remembering the doctor's orders. She closed her eyes one last time, chest heaving as she faded away. The Doctor held out his hand to Amy who shakily stood up with his assistance. He moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder but she stepped out of his reach placing a consoling hand on the back of Daratha one who still kneeled silently over their deceased queen.

"Thank you Amy." He stood taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss to it. "And Doctor, I know these adjustments aren't permanent, but now we have time. Thank you." He turned facing the Doctor shaking his hand.

"It might not be much time." The Doctor stated releasing the Kings hand.

"It is better than nothing." The king smiled bowing his head in gratitude on last time.

"I'm going to stop this, I don't know how yet but I will." The Doctor promised as he began to walk out of the room, Amy already silently waiting for him by the doorway.

"Your transport will be unlocked now Amy and Doctor." Daratha three ran up after them, Amy noticed the slight change in the Doctor's posture.

"Yes thank you." The Doctor said starting to walk out of the room again. Daratha three hesitated slightly when Amy continued to look at him.

"You could stay here with us Amy, you will be praised as a hero." Daratha three added stepping up closer to her as the Doctor walked out of the doors. Amy smiled sweetly stepping up to him and giving him a hug.

"Thank you, but my place is with the Doctor." She said releasing the Darathain from their hug.

"Your intellect would be much appreciated here…the people would adore you, I would." He continued unsteadily. "He cannot offer you that, he does not show you the appreciation an entire civilization could."

"He doesn't have to, because I know he does. Appreciate me, he needs me sometime just as much as I need him." Amy smiled looking over her shoulder through the doorway where the doctor was pacing about the hall toying with a rather funny looking metal object.

"Then I will say farewell, and hope to see you someday again." He took her hand giving it a light kiss just as their new king had, bowing his head slightly and walking away from her. She gave them all one last wave before rejoining the doctor in the hall.

"What is that thing?" Amy asked examining the object in the Doctors hands.

"No idea." He smiled tossing it over his shoulder and offering his hand out for her to take. "Come along pond." Amy laughed taking his hand as they made their way back to the TARDIS. Once they were back inside Amy walked up to the controls looking around the room and feeling as if for the first time since stepping into the time machine she realized exactly just how big it was, or rather empty. The Doctor joined her already pulling levers and pressing buttons, stopping over a rather twisty looking thing to look over at Amy.

"Are you okay?" He asked once the TARDIS began rumble back to life, tentatively walking around to where she stood.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. One question though." Amy said walking away from the controls to sit on the chair. "How could I feel the shifts? It made sense if the oxygen supply was in danger, but that wasn't it, it was their race, all their knowledge about to be erased from the queen, so why did it affect me?" Nervously the Doctor adjusted his bow tie looking up to the large window in the TARDIS where he could now see Daratha floating peacefully below them.

"Well actually they weren't effecting you…what you were feeling was about ten times less." He said kneeling down in front of her.

"What do you mean? Of course I was feeling them!" Amy shouted confused.

"No, because you were in just the same amount of danger as I was, you shouldn't have felt the shifts at all, you wouldn't of if we hadn't met any of them. But you're so beautifully human you have that tiniest sliver of telepathic compatibility that you felt it through them." He smiled taking her hands in his.

"You said the Darathains didn't like humans, why would they offer to let me stay then? Am I special or something?" Amy laughed when the Doctor wouldn't let go of her hands repeatedly kissing her fingers lightly.

"Oh Amelia you are very special, beautiful intelligent Amelia Pond."

"Okay, what is it?" Amy pulled her hands free from his onslaught still laughing.

"Well I really only told you that as a distraction, needed to see if I was right. Which I was. You missed an entire shift because you were focused on what I was telling you." He gave her his best apologetic face he could when she shook her head in disbelief.

"Anyway, do you really think it could only be five minutes? They said it had been happening for a while, so maybe it will take awhile to open back up right?" Amy asked fiddling with his bow tie, missing the agonizing look of torment on his face and the small glimmer of light in the corner of his eye. "Doctor?" Amy worried after he went several moments without reply.

"Doesn't matter, something's gone wrong with the universe, first your room, then the angles, and now here. I don't know what's happened…but there's still time to stop all of this from happening, there has to be." He said standing up pulling Amy with him making sure to close the large window discreetly with one of the controls on the consol as they made their way over to the stairs. "But for now Amelia Pond you need sleep! Can't have a tired companion now can I?" He said sending her up the stairs. She turned around giving him a confused expression, a weird sinking feeling in her gut. He only turned away from her making more adjustments to the controls.

"Right then, good night." Amy muttered walking herself up the stairs and out of the room. When she vanished the Doctor walked back over to closed window laying a hand on top of the shutters.

"There has to be time."

* * *

**A/N: I'll try and update faster promise! Hope you enjoyed please leave your thoughts! And thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 3 The Nightmares Of Time Lords

**Jammie Dodgers and Bouncing Universes **

**Chp 3 **

"**The Nightmares of Time Lords" **

**Playlist: Arctic Monkeys, Do I wanna Know? **

* * *

"_You can't trust him, don't trust him…you have to go now, you'll get killed! All of you die! You have to run!" _With a gasp the Doctor shot up out of his bed shaking his head about, breath coming unsteady. He paced about the room several moments trying to tie his thoughts together properly.

"It was her…I know it was her but, who?" He mumbled running his hands through his hair exasperated. Giving himself one more knock on the head he sighed and stormed out of the room, taking heavy irritated steps towards the consol room. Once he got there he saw Amy waiting for him, he smiled when she looked up from the screen she was observing, eyes shining bright, and looking extremely better rested than himself.

"Didn't sleep well?" She grinned pointing to his hair as he slumped down the stairs towards her. "You look awful." She laughed fixing his hair for him.

"Thank you Pond, of course you're looking brilliant as always." He took her hand in his spun her around so he could move her over to look at the screen.

"So where are we?" Amy asked as she was spun around. "The screens been dark for a while now."

"Far, very far. I wanted to take a look at something, must still be night outside." He answered looking at his watch questioningly. "Want to take a peak with me?" He turned away from the screen holding out his hand. Amy took it without hesitation as they both walked to the doors. Slowly they pulled the doors open, a soft light seeping through.

"But…it's a nursery?" Amy stepped further into the small blue tinted room bewildered.

"That's…not right…" Stumbling back into the TARDIS the doctor ran up to the monitoring screen double checking. "But it's black as night on here!" He shouted swinging the screen out of the way and running back to the doors.

"Maybe it's just broken!" Amy shouted back not realizing he had run back into the room.

"It's not broken…" He muttered back, picking a picture frame off the top of a small dresser. Amy turned around at his voice peering over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Amy reached around him trying to grab at the frame but he moved it out of her reach.

"Nothing, not important. What is, is this is supposed to be Ionaire, a planet on the edge of the universe…well it is Ionaire, but something is wrong. We need to leave now." He rambled putting the picture frame back down, laying its face down. He started to guide her back to the doors but she slipped away from him back to the dresser. He moved to catch her but just as she was about to pick the picture up she paused.

"You never leave when something's a matter…so what's gotten into you?" Amy tapped her fingers lightly on the back of the picture frame. The Doctor stepped forward slightly his hand reaching out hesitantly.

"Amy, you don't want to look at that, please…" Shakily he held out his hand, eyes pleading with hers.

"Okay. First tell me what's going on and I'll leave it." She smiled picking up the picture and clutching it to her chest without looking at it and taking a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Sighing the Doctor dropped his hand giving Amy his best stern face.

"Alright, get back to the TARDIS and I'll explain, but we have to go!"

"I get in that TARDIS and we'll fly off and I'll never know what this is." Amy smiled tapping her fingers impatiently on the back of the frame.

"It's dangerous here!" He yelled stepping forward reaching out his hand once more.

"It's a nursery!" Amy yelled back slightly confused now. Irritated completely, the Doctor spun around straightening his bow tie and clearing his throat.

"No it's not." He said turning back around to face Amy. "I told you this is Ionaire, a planet of underdeveloped life forms, who have no need of nurseries. This is a projection brought on by an intelligent parasite…" He paused sticking his finger in the air. "Called tho- no, no, sioium, that's it. They are microscopic termites if you like, eating away at reality and creating an illusion of a new one by projecting your own nightmares before your eyes. It can drive a person insane." He stepped closer once more holding out his hand. "Now please get back into the TARDIS."

"A nightmare? But it's a Nursery! I'm not scared of nurseries!" Amy stood up the picture still in her hands.

"That's because it's not your nightmare!" He yelled back placing his hands on the picture frame trying to pull it from her hands. It slipped from their joint grip and dropped to the wooden floor beneath them, landing in a shattered mess. Amy gasped stepping back and covering her mouth as she looked at the broken picture. There on the floor lay a perfect picture of herself, Rory, and a newborn baby, covered in the broken pieces of glass.

"Doctor?" Amy whispered kneeling down to touch the picture. Before she could touch the image he was pulling her back up staring wide eyed behind her. "What- what is it?" She asked voice trembling as the doctor's face grew even more frightened.

"Amy we have to get back into the TARDIS…NOW!" He yelled slowly walking backwards to the police box. Amy stumbled turning her head to see what he was staring at. "It's not just my nightmare anymore…" He whispered his free hand searching for the door handle as they backed into the TARDIS. Amy shrieked as she saw the frozen statue of an angle reaching out for them in the far corner of the room. "Don't stop looking at it, and remember don't blink!" He yelled letting go of her and running over to the controls.

"But it's just a nightmare right?" Amy stepped backwards into the TARDIS doing her best not to blink while the Doctor began to work the TARDIS.

"Amy amy amy! Remember what I said, the image of an angle becomes an angle! It's not just a nightmare anymore!" He yelled over a loud wooshing sound. "Just don't stop watching it! When I tell you to close the door close it! If it's too soon the angle will move in before you can even lock it out. You're going to have to time it perfectly, just don't close it too late or…" He rambled off as he continued to push more buttons.

"Or what?" Amy shouted back her eyes straining to remain open.

"I don't know! Lets not find out!" He yelled pulling down one final lever. "Now! Amy close it now!" He ran from the controls back down to the doors just as Amy slammed them shut. The Tardis began to jolt around and they both smiled at each other Amy releasing a relieved laugh. The Doctor pulled her in for a hug closing his eyes as they continued to laugh together.

"Doctor…last time I checked you only had two hands yeah?" Amy suddenly whispered her grip on him tightening.

"Well actually there was this one time…"

"Doctor!" Amy yelled turning to look behind her the angle grabbing onto her ankle through the opened TARDIS doors. Amy screamed as she fell down reaching for the door frame so she wouldn't fall out into the time vortex.

"AMY!" The doctor took hold of her around the waist trying to pull her back. "LET HER GO!" He shouted as Amy's screams became more terrifying.

"Doctor I can't keep holding on!" She yelled back trying to kick the angel off her.

"I've got you don't give up!" The Doctor grunted struggling to pull Amy back in. Amy's screams increased when she watched as the angle below her being consumed by the bright lights whizzing around them, slowly distorting the angle into nothing.

"Doctor pull me back in now!" Amy yelled as the light began to surround herself. She felt a weird tingle under her skin, and then suddenly as if all the insides of her body were a burning inferno she screamed, her eyes watering in pain. The next moment the Doctor heaved her back inside slamming the doors shut and falling to his knees beside her, running his hand over her forehead and pulling out his sonic.

"Doctor…what's happening?" Amy gasped in agony her eyesight becoming dizzying. The Doctor only replied by shoving his sonic back into his jacket pocket. He stood up abruptly slamming his fist into the TARDIS doors.

"No! NO!" He looked back down to Amy his own eyes starting to water as he kneeled back down next to her reaching out for her hand. She gave him a terrified look.

"Doctor?" Her voice trembled, the sounds around her beginning to fade out, black spots appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." He whispered leaning down to give her forehead a light kiss right before everything went completely black.


	5. Chapter 4 Chosen Wisely

**Jammie Dodgers and Bouncing Universes **

**Chp 4**

"**Chosen Wisely"**

**Playlist; Avicii, Wake Me Up**

* * *

Mind still thrashing about in her head Amy awoke, eyelids heavy and reluctant to open. She sat up on the bed grasping at her head, the room around her pitch dark, but somehow still in a constant motion. After a few moments of silence she heard a broken call of her name somewhere in the distance. The tips of her fingers began to tingle slowly spreading up her arm, when suddenly warmth spread through all of her limbs, the heat rising rapidly. The space around her seemingly spun faster and a pair of cool, soothing hands gripped her shoulders laying her back down. The moment her head hit the pillow beneath her the hands disappeared, their coolness still lingering on her skin. Her eyes shut again, the blackness beneath her lids consuming her into slumber once more.

When she woke again the world had stopped spinning at last, and her skin was no longer burning up. The blankets around her were in a mess as she turned over in the bed. She opened her eyes properly and noticed the Doctor sitting in a chair next to the bed, his face cradled in his hands and fast asleep. She smiled at his concern and reached out for him, before she could come into contact he was awake again, eyes heavy clearly still worried over her.

"Amy!" He stood from the chair and sat next to her on the bed, placing his hand over her forehead checking her temperature.

"I'm fine, really." Amy smiled removing his hand and sitting up against the headboard. "I feel great actually."

"Well yes I suppose you would…" The Doctor muttered giving her a tiny smile.

"The angel! Is it gone?" Amy tensed, jumping off the bed before the doctor could stop her making her way towards the door.

"Gone, it can't do any more harm. Please Amy, you should rest." He stood from the edge of the bed moving to where she stood by the door. She looked him over once accusingly before responding, hand placed on the door handle.

"What exactly happened to me? What's gotten into you?" Amy challenged, standing her ground by the door. The Doctor smiled nervously, hands fluttering about attempting to put the right words together.

"Well technically it's what's gotten into you…and that would be me." He smiled raising his hands to frame his face, but instantly taking it back when Amy flushed and cleared her throat. "But, oh no! No! _Pond_! No! What I meant to say, is, part of my genetics is in you! That sounds better…a bit." He rambled scratching at the back of his head.

"Doctor you'd better start explaining." Amy huffed crossing her arms and leaning back against the door.

"Well the thing is Amy, you were in the time vortex with the Angle…you saw what happened to it and well you should've been next, almost were, but…" He stammered appearing even more anxious.

"Buuut…" Amy drawled starting to feel nervous herself.

"But me. I was holding onto you, protecting you. More than just physically, my mind went into a sort of instinct mode and fought off your death, by giving you time lord DNA." He smiled placing his hands on her shoulders. "What you went through was a regeneration, well sort of, I don't know why your face hasn't changed, or your hair, I really hope you can show me how to do that, anyway! So Amy Pond what do you think?" He continued smiling closely watching Amy's reaction.

"Sooo what you're saying is, I'm a time lord now?" Amy choked out, her hand flying up to her chest checking her heart beat, and looking for another.

"No! Of course not! Don't be silly, you're still human, well no not really…what you are is, you're inconceivable. You know I'm not sure how this works .But! You've still only got one heart so you can stop looking now." He said pulling her back over to the bed and sitting her down. "And get some sleep." He added tapping her nose lightly.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I'll get loads of sleep now, thanks." Amy taunted standing back up ignoring the Doctor's look of disapproval. "Besides, we've got a planet to save remember?" Amy turned to look at him giving him a wink as she opened the door to her room, walking out into the hall.

"Amy wait! I don't think that's a good idea!" The Doctor called out after her, running to catch up as she casually walked back to the control room.

"We can't just fly away and pretend that we didn't see a planet in trouble!" Amy argued bounding down the staircase into the consol room.

"There is nothing we can do! The planet has been entirely infested, if we go back anything can happen!" He cautioned standing in between the controls and Amy.

"Yes but now that I know it's a nightmare land thing all I have to do is not think of scary stuff right?" Amy questioned attempting to dance around him to the controls.

"No! That's not how it works! When I say…yellow what is the first colour that comes to mind?" Huffing the Doctor asked still blocking Amy from any meddling.

"Yellow." Amy rolled her eyes giving up on reaching any of the controls. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything! We walk back out of those doors thinking about nightmares that we shouldn't be thinking about then…we'll think them!" He said taking her hand and pulling her over to the chair near the railing. "They feed off your mind, turn reality upside down inside your own head, make everything not real, real… and dangerous." He gave her a worried look, eyes silently pleading for her to understand.

"Okay…" still not entirely convinced Amy stood back up. "But there has to be something anything we could do." Determined the Doctor pressed a few controls moving the monitoring screen towards Amy.

"Do you see?" He encouraged pointing to the screen watching her.

"No, what is it?" Amy asked examining the near completely black screen, with a few faint specks of light.

"That is Ionaire, in space, it's completely black because of the parasites, they've practically consumed the entire planet, that's why you can't see it!" He said moving the screen again.

"Okay but the planet is still there we landed on it!" Amy insisted abruptly running past the Doctor and pressing a few controls.

"What are you doing! Amy stop!" He yelled trying to undo her controls. "Since when did you learn to land the TARIDS?" He yelled chasing her around the controls.

"Dunno! Feels like I can hear it speaking to me!" Amy gave him a smile from around the other side of the consol. "And you know what your TARDIS is saying?" Amy continued to smile as the final landing noises stopped, none of the controls responding to the Doctor.

"No! Amy!" He yelled running after her as she reached the doors.

"She says I'm right." Amy said hand on the door still smiling.

"Right about what?" The Doctor shouted halting his run where he stood just a foot away from her.

"I'm not human, or time lord or whatever. Technically in the eyes of the universe as you put it I'm inconceivable, there is no reality to me, the parasites won't have anything to feed on if I just step outside these doors." Before he could get in another word Amy flung the doors open running out into the nursery once more and shutting them behind her. The Doctor ran up to the doors pounding on them.

"AMY!" He tried to open them but the TARDIS had them locked shut. "Let me out Amy! This isn't a game!" In another second the doors flung back open with Amy standing on the other side, smile still in place.

"Calm down I'm fine." She teased moving out of the way so he could see what happened. He stumbled out of the doors, utterly shocked jaw hung open. What once was the nursery was now a bright open field of tall yellow grass peacefully swaying with the wind. "Told you." Amy nudged him with her elbow shaking him from his awestruck.

"Yes, you did…amazing brilliant Amelia Pond." He remarked looking away from the grass over to her, eyes gleaming with light hair a mess around her head in the wind, giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Oh are those the Ionaire people things?" Amy asked excitedly peering around him. The Doctor spun around noticing a group of rather confused looking Ionaire inhabitants. "They…they're flower people…" Amy whispered nervously. "Scary flower people she added taking in their appearance. They stood a few inches shorter than herself and the doctor each with a head made of four elongated parts decorated in all mixed colours.

"Yes and we should leave, these are still the early days for them." He whispered in reply taking Amy's hand and walking back towards the TARDIS. Once they were inside again the doors shut behind him he leaned back watching as Amy walked up the stairs to the controls.

"I'm missing something." Amy suddenly turned around looking down towards the Doctor who looked at her curiously.

"You just saved an entire planet, what could you possibly be missing?" He laughed walking closer to her getting about halfway up the stairs before she stopped him holding out her hand.

"The angel, that was my nightmare yeah?" Amy mused holding out her hands to either side of the railing so he couldn't walk past her. He observed her silently for a few moments noticing the sudden blockade.

"Yes…" He agreed hesitantly about to take a step back when Amy stepped forward holding him in place by his bow tie.

"You said the nursery wasn't my dream…that makes it yours. Your nightmare about my child's nursery…" Amy clarified only frowning slightly when he shook her hand from his bow tie and straightened it back, his hands shaking.

"So? That's normal, people do that, and you know what Amelia Pond You pulled those doors open tha-" Before he could finish his sentence Amy pulled him back into her, pressing her lips to his while she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. At first he protested muttering incomprehensible words into the kiss until she lightly traced her tongue over his. He groaned giving in and placing his hands on her hips as he kissed her back, frenzied and completely impassioned. Just as quick as it had started she stepped away planting one last final peck on his lips leaving him heated and gasping still in surprise. He raised his hands to his lips muttering nonsense.

"I think I'll get that rest now." Amy smiled giving him one last look over her shoulder before she disappeared down a hallway. The Doctor continued to stand there for a moment mind ablaze. Sure they had kissed, she had kissed him before. This was different Rory was no longer in the picture. As if on cue the TARDIS jolted slightly sending him from out of his shock. He laughed running up the remaining two steps and moving around the controls.

"Where ever you want sexy!" He shouted positively ecstatic as he jumped around the controls, his hearts pounding in his chest. The TARDIS buzzed with life and sent him flying as his mind continued to race.


	6. Chapter 5, A Star to Guide the Way, pt 1

**Jammie Dodgers and Bouncing Universes**

**Chapter 5**

"**A Star to Guide the Way"**

**PlayList: The Silence, Bastille**

* * *

"Okay what have you got for me this time?" The Doctor whispered to his TARDIS while snacking on a biscuit pacing around the controls. He opened the window looking out with a push of button smiling when he saw a long narrow space ship floating nearly right beside them. "Oh that's exciting!" He dropped his snack and went running towards the window to get a closer look.

"What is?" Amy yawned in reply walking down the stairs still half asleep.

"Oh Amy good you're awake! Look what I've found!" He turned around and sprinted back over to her taking her by the shoulders and moving them back to the window hastily. "It's a galaxy cruise!"

"What's a galaxy cruise?" Amy asked stepping closer to the window looking out at the ship in wonder.

"Like any other cruise you have on earth but better! Because it's in space, loads of people started taking them, relaxing accessible space travel for everyone." Excitedly he replied about to run and fetch his jacket when Amy turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist looking up at him with a smirk.

"Is this a date? Are you taking me on a galaxy cruise date?" She taunted bringing their faces closer.

"What? No! No, when I say I've found it, I don't mean I've found it, I just happened to…No. Not a date. Well actually yes if you mean I'm taking you to a date, in that case yes. And the answer is very very far in your future." The Doctor stammered stepping away from Amy swiftly putting his jacket on before pressing a few controls. Amy only rolled her eyes with a smile releasing a small not entirely agitated huff and walking over to the doors waiting for them to land. When he walked over to the doors to join her she stopped him from opening them for a moment, placing her hand delicately on his chest.

"When you say my future…now that you've put part of yourself in me, will I age and die normally?" Amy asked voice shaking only slightly.

"I don't know Amy…I'm sorry." His excitement died down as he placed his hands on either side of her face tilting her head up to look at him.

"I don't want it to be my future, I don't want to have to leave you someday." She gave him a sad smile he replied by lightly placing a kiss to her forehead before turning back to the doors. Together they opened them, a light hum of pleasant chatter and laughter reaching their ears as they stepped out. He shook his head, memories and worries trying to resurface, instead he held out his hand pushing the thoughts away momentarily.

"Come along Pond." He smiled taking her hand and walking them down the corridor.

"It just looks like a fancy hotel…" Amy stated unimpressed as they passed along the rows of doors nearing the end of the hallway. They stopped at the end, the chatter still present, wafting through the air.

"Shortcut." Releasing Amy's hand he pulled out his sonic pointing it at the empty wall in front of them. A small hatch opened and Amy jumped excitedly as the Doctor gestured for her to go through. Once they had both squeezed in Amy instantly grabbed hold of the railing that lined the thin walkway. "Mechanics room…" The Doctor muttered looking around the narrow multi story hall walking past Amy down the passage. She followed after him looking down over the railing as she went, feeling only slightly dizzy from the mere height they were at. "Ah here we are!" The Doctor shouted ahead of her pointing his sonic at another wall, a sign hanging over it.

"What is it?" Catching up Amy looked at the sign which read; observation deck.

"Go and look." He smiled letting Amy walk ahead of him onto the large deck. Once she was out of the hall all she could do was stand in a stunned silence admiring the view before her. The Doctor walked out behind her watching the way her mouth hung open just slightly, eyes shooting around trying to take in as much as possible. He smiled to himself walking up beside her, eyes still glued to her as the lights before them danced across her features enhancing her beauty. "Impressed yet?" He joked as she dragged her stare away from the view to look at him.

"What are they?" She whispered looking back at the millions upon millions of varying shapes, sizes and colours of lights floating in the blackness of space around them.

"Living stars, better known as life stars. They travel through space in groups like this just floating, peacefully giving life forms everywhere their beauty to admire. They don't eat, or talk or anything, no one has any idea where they came from. Well besides me. Actually they are just mutations from regular stars and-"

"Don't spoil it for the poor girl!" An older looking couple walked up to them from the far end of the deck. The Doctor held up his finger in protest mouth still slack in mid sentence. "None of that now, just let her enjoy them." The woman smiled giving Amy a wink and moving her closer to the railing for a better look.

"Who are you two, don't remember your faces from boarding?" The old man asked the Doctor looking him over with suspicion.

"Right, yeah. We did the late boarding." The Doctor replied straightening his jacket looking the short grey haired man over as he grunted in reply. The man shrugged his shoulders looking at Amy and the older woman.

"What a shame." He grumbled to himself still observing the two women in their group.

"What is?" The Doctor replied quietly as Amy looked over her shoulder at the two of them smiling and pointing to one of the more active life stars, that was now a swirling vibrant mix of colours. He nodded to her his hearts fluttering in his chest slightly when her stare lingered a moment longer.

"Young wealthy couples, you get to do anything you want whenever you want. I've seen that kind of wealth make people unappreciative, one too many times. See me and Margie have been saving for this trip for more than half our lives." The Doctor looked down to the man with an amused expression, holding back on a response until he was sure the man was finished. "I'll tell you what kid, all these stars, and planets we've visited on this cruise…they're nothing compared to the happiness I got from just being with Margie my entire life." He patted the Doctor gruffly on the back looking him fully in the eyes. "Don't forget what is really important in life." He gave him a tight smile and walked over to his wife taking her hand wordlessly.

"Doctor look at this one!" Amy exclaimed bringing him from out of his stunned silence. He looked away from the couple over to Amy who was extending her hand out towards a glowing red star life. He walked over to her as she cradled the star in her hands smiling, the faint red glow shining off her face. He laughed bringing his hands up to hers so they could both hold it, instantly the star grew slightly larger in their joint hold. Amy gasped looking up to the Doctor worried.

"It grows from heat, don't be scared." He reassured her looking away from the star into Amy's eyes and finding himself mesmerized for a brief moment. He moved his hands from under hers to cup her chin, she looked up at the change smiling at him and successfully spreading a warmth through him that he hadn't felt in many years. Gently he moved the star from between them lowering his head watching as Amy's eyes darted between his own and his lips.

"Oh are you two going to keep that one then? Remember to drop it off first!" Margie called to them looking at the small red star that was now floating peacefully beside them. The Doctor paused his advance confused, stepping a foot back from Amy and looking over her head at the woman.

"Sorry what did you say? Keep it, what did you mean keep it?" The Doctor demanded walking around Amy to the older woman.

"They did late boarding Margie they must've missed the information session." The old man informed her turning his head towards the large open doors at the other end of the deck. "We can just show 'em that lovely couple from that pine planet whatever it was they said, had a nice collection with them." The Doctor looked over to the doors with them, a growing suspicion boiling in his gut.

"Take us to them, now." He grabbed Amy's hand already walking towards the doors. The couple hurriedly followed after them slightly taken aback.

"Well he is a bossy one isn't he dear?" Margie half joked speaking with Amy. "Ronald you've already dropped ours off earlier didn't you?" She asked just as they walked into the extravagant ball room. It had a large empty dance floor with a bright chandelier hanging over head, small tables scattered around the room facing a small performance stage.

"Yes, Oh there they are!" He replied pointing to a table slightly to their right and bit away. The couple in question looked up from their desserts at his exclamation. Frantically the Doctor jogged over to them hastily sitting at their table and leaning half way across to them.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor, this is my friend Amy. Can I just have a look at your necklace?" He smiled holding out his hand to the woman, she looked over to the older couple who only shrugged baffled by the Doctor's sudden urgency. "Okay not good…" He said once the woman had removed the item in question from around her neck and placed it in his palm. He stood up holding the object out closely examining it.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Amy asked looking with him, giving the small glass enclosed star a poke with her finger.

"They've taken the life stars and captured them, for souvenirs..." The Doctor muttered pulling out his sonic and pointing it at the dim yellow star. "That's not it though, they've drained it of life, it's not a life star anymore it's just a remnant of a life star, the fading light before it wears out." The Doctor muttered to Amy, she frowned hearing the anger behind his words as he placed the necklace back in the hands of its owner.

"Yes they only ever last about five years." The man at the table added pulling out a small glass orb filled with an orange light, from his and his wife's bag.

"Get that out of my sight." The Doctor ordered pointing to the ball now placed directly in the middle of the table.

"Or what? Who are these people anyway Ronald?" The man asked standing from his seat and staring the Doctor dead in the eye.

"I'm someone you do not want to make angry." The Doctor said stepping around the table towering over the round man.

"Oh yeah?" The man replied his hands flying up to the Doctor's jacket, teeth bared in a barbaric manner. "Says who?" The Doctor only stared him down, hands at his sides relaxed, eyes dark with an impending anger that was only growing stronger by the moment.

"Oi watch it orb boy!" Amy shouted stepping between the two as the Doctor dusted off his jacket.

"You should learn to control your woman." The man snorted giving Amy a disgusted look and shoving her out of the way. Instantly the Doctor reversed their previous stance, grabbing the man by his jacket.

"I just told you not to make me angry and you know what. Hurting that girl is one sure way to do the trick." The Doctor practically growled eyes glaring menacingly.

"Doctor I'm fine, let him go he isn't worth this." Amy pleaded placing her hand on his arm pulling him back.

"What's going on over there?" A security guard from the other side of the room shouted already walking over to them. Urgently the Doctor spun on the spot giving Amy a mischievous look.

"Run?" Amy smiled already knowing what he was about to say he laughed patting the top of her head and bolting off. Amy rushed after him attempting to keep up with his long legs.

"The tourist don't seem to fully know what's going on, but there is something happening here that's been outlawed for thousands of years! Someone is killing all of those Life stars for their pure energy!" The Doctor shouted behind him looking over his shoulder to Amy noticing the group of guards now chasing them out of the room and down another ordinary hall.

"Who is?" Amy shouted back slightly out of breath, agitated over the Doctors apparent massive running endurance.

"Dunno!" He yelled back taking a slight turn leading them into a lobby filled with more tourist. Amy gasped the air being knocked out of her briefly as she was tackled to the floor. She looked up to the same large man from the ball room.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted as he looked behind him skidding to a stop as husky tourist held her back.

"Get him now!" The man shouted attempting to hold Amy through all of her kicking and fussing about.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" Amy encouraged watching the worried twist of emotions on the Doctor's face. He lingered for another moment hesitantly, watching as the other guards entered the room running after them. "GO!" Amy yelled as the guards ran past herself and her capture.

"I'll find you, give me time. I'll fix this and I'll find you. The first person I'm going to look for is you." The Doctor warned pointing at the man holding back Amy.

"Doctor go!" He twirled around, jacket flaring out behind him as he ran out of the room a door closing behind him. Amy could hear his sonic in the distance the door locking shut with an echo. She let out a slow breath, eyes fixed on the spot he had vanished until a dull pain shot through the back of her head and the room went black.


	7. Chapter 6, A Star To Guide The Way Pt 2

**Jammie Dodgers and Bouncing Universes **

**Chapter 6 **

**"A Star to Guide The Way pt 2"**

**Playlist: Rudimental, Tell Me That You Need Me**

* * *

The Doctor turned around pulling his sonic out and locking the door from the lobby shut. He lingered for a moment, hand on the door mind filling with about twenty possibilities of what would happen to Amy. He yelled in anger slamming his fist on the door, turning back around and running down the hall he had entered. Unlike the other areas they had been so far this hall was narrow and with less extravagant lighting, and most likely used by crew members only. After another few minutes of running he slowed down not hearing any sounds of people following him. He pulled out his sonic again scanning as he walked the passage.

"There you are beautiful." He mumbled to himself as his sonic changed pitch. He followed the source making a sharp left turn, not paying any attention and walking head first into a wall. He jumped up from the floor excitedly placing his sonic back into his jacket and placing his hands on the wall sliding them over anywhere they could reach until he found what he was looking for. "Ha!" A small indent in the wall came into contact with his right hand and he moved to examine it. He pulled on the handle like shape and a small hatch opened beneath it revealing a number of controls. He smiled to himself giving a few buttons a tap with his fingers.

"Hatch thirty four has been opened without proper authorization. State your business or be incinerated." A deep cracking voice buzzed from the small speaker over the controls.

"Ah there you are! Incinerated? Why is it always incinerated?" The Doctor shouted pointing his sonic back at the controls a spark flying out of them.

"Who is this? What have you done?" The Voice shouted over the speaker when without warning a loud siren started wailing. The doctor held up his screwdriver smiling.

"I'll only be a minute!" He yelled behind him as he started running again, sonic out and leading him in the right direction. A couple of staircases and empty halls later the doctor slid to a stop in front of two large doors. He pressed his ear against it curiously stepping back after a few moments straightening his bow tie before pressing a switch on his sonic. The doors flung open and instantly there was a surprised outbreak of cries, he ran inside after briefly scanning the open room and damaging the lights, running through the room in complete pitch black. He ran into a number of things a familiar sound of weapons clicking at the ready and commands being made to hold fire.

"Oh don't mind me! Just need to make a few adjustments!" He shouted already at the front of the room near the controls. In just under ten seconds the backup lights flickered on and he slowly stood from under the compartment he had been toying with, four guns surrounding him.

"Who are you, what are you doing aboard this ship? How did you discover us?" The Doctor slowly turned around discreetly placing his sonic back into his jacket pocket. When he had turned fully he smiled, hesitantly approaching his interrogator placing his hands on his shoulders. He was nearly at the same eye level as the Doctor, only slightly rounder in shape. The one noticeable difference was his skin and head, nearly identical to an earth toad.

"That's a lot of questions, and once I've finished my adjustments you won't have much time, so which would you like me to answer first captain? Or should I say Gi' Hoffie?" He stepped back confidently looking over the alien in front of him.

"Who are you?" The Gi' Hoffie captain repeated, his long webbed fingers still mid air signaling for the rest of his squad to hold their fire.

"I'm the man you don't want to perform genocide in front of." The Doctor replied voice lowering. "I'm the Doctor." He finished giving the captain an empty smile and gesturing to himself.

"Restrain him. Round the other quest and figure out what he's done." The captain ordered turning away from him.

"I could just tell you. You just never asked." Pushing the other toad looking aliens away he interjected the captains' commands. The Gi' Hoffie looked back around at him.

"What, a man? I'm not concerned, what is the most you could do but expose us? By the end of the night you'll all be silenced forever and all my troubles will be fixed." He snapped nodding his head to his comrades around the Doctor, who all used more force, finally managing restraining him. "And now it looks like any more adjustments you needed to make will just have to wait."

"Come on think about it. It took me less than an hour to board the ship and figure out something was going on here that has been outlawed for centuries, you really aren't thinking this through. I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourselves and prove to me you're not heartless murders who use clueless tourist as a cover up. And trust me you really want to take that offer, it's a mercy I don't usually give to killers." The Doctor spat no longer fighting back against them.

"Put him with the others." The toad looking captain practically laughed turning back towards the large observation window. They began to pull the Doctor back to the entrance the Doctor shaking his head.

"You're making a huge mistake."

* * *

"Oh that's it dear, take it easy." Amy groaned slowly opening her eyes to see Margie leaning over her. She sat up quickly noticing she was back in the ballroom once again.

"Doctor!" She called abruptly standing up. Margie took her hands delicately giving her a small smile and leading her over to a chair.

"You're fine dear, something is just going on with the ship and they've gathered us all in here." Margie sat down with her at the table, sliding her a glass of water. Amy looked around confused noticing several guards scattered around the room, looking just as nervous as herself.

"No something is wrong, I need to find the Doctor." Amy said looking up to Margie's husband who had walk over to them from the bar with a drink for himself.

"You're just lucky they didn't kick you two off, I don't know what all that running and yelling was about but you should be grateful you're still here young lady." Ronald lectured sitting down next to his wife.

"Alright. Seeing how there is no other way round this and since we are pressed for time, I'm just going to have to tell you the truth." Amy deadpanned slightly annoyed by the couples reprimanding attitude. "Me and the Doctor are time travelers, we were passing by this ship when we decided to make a pit stop and take a look, which as always ends us up in some trouble. Now what he has told me so far is, those stars are alive, and you lot have been taking them home once they've been drained of their power, so that can only mean there is some sort of bad alien on here that we should be worrying about instead of talking…so. Are you two going to help me find the doctor?" The two of them sat in a disbelieving silence giving Amy quite possibly the most amusing faces she had ever seen.

"Amelia Pond, the girl who is scared of nothing, and everything." A small wheezing voice from the other side of the table called out to her. Amy looked up confused noticing a small woman hunched over in a chair looking straight into her eyes.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Amy felt her palms grow sweaty just looking at the woman, every nerve in her body telling her something was wrong.

"Such a lovely dress it was, lovely, lovely. This one will be better, yes." The woman rambled off removing her stare from Amy and over to the back of the room eyes blank of expression, like she was no longer even in the room.

"Sweetheart..." Ronald replied quietly lifting his hand up and pointing over her shoulder. "Does that help?" He nodded his head in the direction he was pointing towards. Amy turned just in time to see the Doctor being escorted into the room by a group of hideous toad looking aliens.

"Doctor!" Shouting from her chair she immediately went to stand and was effectively shoved back into her seat by a human guard.

"Stay back miss!" She warned prepping her gun, the other guards around the room doing the same. More of the quest started to notice their entrance and cries of confusion poured out into the air.

"Don't shoot them, just do what they say!" The Doctor warned once they had released him from their hold.

"Who are they what do they want?" The Guard with her hand on Amy's shoulder demanded, gun still at the ready. The Toad aliens ignored the commotion opening hatches on the walls like the one the Doctor had found earlier. The windows and doors all around the room suddenly latched shut resulting in another outcry from the assembled quest.

"Travelers will remain seated and stay away from the doors and windows, the Gi' Hoffie are now in control of the ship. All resistance will not be tolerated." One of the alien's announced using a control button on the neck of his suit to amplify his voice throughout the room, giving his small speech an eerie echo.

"Oh are those trays of custard?" The Doctor clapped his hands together merrily walking towards the buffet tables.

"Doctor…" Amy breathed when he was close enough for him to hear her.

"Love a good custard…no fish fingers, oh well. Yes Pond?" He turned around from the table, bowl in hand giving Amy a wink. Her only response was to look at him highly agitated, he walked over to her handing her the bowl smiling. "Have some custard, it'll cheer you up." He spoke while kneeling down to her level.

"I'm assuming you've got a plan." Amy placed the bowl onto the table ignoring the loud buzzing of the Doctor's sonic in her face as he checked her over. "I'm fine Doctor, what is happening?"

"No worries, it'll all be over soon." He smiled giving her nose a tap. Amy could hear the sharp intake of breath from Margie next to her.

"You really need to start wording your statements a bit better, yeah?" Amy gestured over to the now horrified looking Margie next to her. Nervously the Doctor fidgeted giving Margie a large smile.

"Sorry right, yeah…I mean everything's going to be fine." Just as he finished his sentence a loud ringing sound blasted from the speakers overhead.

_"Passengers, this is an automated announcement for times of emergency, please remain calm while proper instructions are provided for the necessary safety procedures for evacuation of the space craft. This message is a result of no further communications from the captain, escape pods are located on the right upper levels of the craft take the yellow hall…" _

"Doctor…that doesn't sound fine." Amy countered the guard releasing her shoulder and giving the Doctor a one over.

"You look like someone who knows what they are doing…can I trust you?" She asked slowly lowering her weapon to the ground the toad aliens nodding their approval as the rest of the guards followed her lead.

"Of course I don't know what I'm doing, but you should definitely trust me." He smiled stand up again shaking the woman's' hand happily. "I'm the doctor and this is Amy, and I need your help."

"You are really good at reassuring people today." Amy laughed to herself watching as the woman hesitated slightly in taking his hand.

"Right, what do you suggest then?" She asked dropping her hand back to her side.

"We need a distraction, I need to get back to my ship so I can send the proper coordinates to get us somewhere …but first I need to find something. Amy help her think of something!" Without warning he darted under the table crawling away from their group sonic out scanning around the entire ballroom. Amy and the guard watched him go, both highly confused.

"Is he insane or something?" The woman asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, just a bit. But don't worry he knows what he is doing, he always does, somehow."

* * *

After bumping into several chairs, unpleasant women and an occasional over friendly man the Doctor looked up from his sonic about to give up when he noticed a shining orange light. Quickly he stood up from under the table, it's occupants releasing shocked gasps as he rushed forward and leaned under another chair reaching for the light. He grabbed onto the small orb smiling to himself about to head back to Amy and the others when a strong hand gripped him back.

"Where do you think you're going lover?" A strong female voice mumbled in his ear and forced him down into her lap. He looked up to the woman in question discovering her to a Vinvocci. He smiled nervously squirming slightly.

"Oh, aren't you just beautiful, been awhile since I've seen one of your kind yes, oh hey would you look at that!" He exclaimed looking over her shoulder as a distraction, as smoothly as he could manage he ran out of her hold quickly approaching the others ignoring the Vinvocci's wails of anger directed at him.

"Figure something out?" He shouted running closer to Amy and the now the entire group of human guards that had been in the room.

"Yep! Is that what you were looking for this entire time?" Amy answered stepping back slightly when his run didn't slow as he approached them.

"Good get started!" He yelled grabbing Amy's hand and running towards the balcony doors even as they remained shut.

"Go!" The female guard yelled as she watched Amy and the doctor run off. The guards all simultaneously running in the other direction towards the main entrance.

"Hold on you two we are coming to help!" Ronald yelled following after Amy and the Doctor.

"No, no it's too dangerous! Stay here with the others!" The doctor insisted pointing his sonic at the door leading out to the observation deck they had all first started at.

"Not in your dreams kid!" Ronald replied following after them as they all ran out the door. In too much of a rush the Doctor only shrugged locking the door shut once more and making his back to the mechanics hall he and Amy had walked through earlier.

"Suit yourself!" He yelled back climbing through the hatch and turning right back out of it again. "Okay wrong way!" He yelled orb still in his hand, closing his eyes trying to think.

"What do you mean wrong way?" Amy shouted back the sounds of banging on the other side of the ball room entrance reaching her ears. She looked through the hatch and stepped back just in time to avoid a shot from the gun of a Gi' Hoffie's gun. "Wonderful! We're stuck!"

"Hush now! Thinking!" The Doctor yelled pointing his sonic at the hatch, closing it off.

"The life stars!" Margie pointed in amazement. Amy looked away from the Doctor who was pacing nervously up and down the deck. All of them were swirling about, almost as if they were excited.

"Why are they doing that Doctor?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Because they know what I'm trying to do, if Only there was a way I could get to the TARDIS!" He yelled back frustrated staring at his feet while he continued to pace.

"What's that?" Amy asked looking over the railing only slightly nervous by their increasing motion.

"Taking them back to mum! I rewired the controls in the Gi' Hoffie base to only respond to the TARIDS, but it won't do us any good now if I can't reach it!" Frustrated he ran his hands through his hair desperately searching for an answer in his head.

"You said the life stars give off energy, yeah? So why not use them to increase the sonic's signal, if you have all of their help it shouldn't hurt them, we can't need that much energy, the TARIDS is close enough?" Amy turned away from the railing stopping the Doctor from his pace looking at him with hope.

"Of course! Brilliant Amelia Pond! I could Kiss you!" He smiled holding up his sonic and clicking it on.

"Hmm maybe later." Amy teased straightening his bow tie.

"Is there really time for flirting?" Ronald shouted back up against the ball room door trying to keep it shut.

"What do you say star lifes? Ready to pay mum a visit?" The Doctor shouted, the pitch in his Sonic increasing rapidly. "Hold on!" He yelled gesturing for the three of them towards the railing. Quickly Ronald let go of the door the Gi' Hoffie charging out with shouts of anger. Amy yelped in surprise running for the railing and gripping on with her life. "Geronimo!" The sonic flared and the ship went whirling through the space ahead of them. A couple of unsuspecting Gi' Hoffie went flying over the edge as they soared through space. With great effort the Doctor lowered his hand to the railing no longer needing the sonic's signal. He yelled alongside Amy as she laughed with him taking his hand. In another few short moments they came to a sudden stop directly in front of the largest sun Amy had ever witnessed.

"It's massive!" Amy exclaimed. Both Margie and Ronald stood silent holding onto each other. The Gi' Hoffie guards started to regain their composure standing up as the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Mother of the living stars! I am a time lord from Gallifrey- I need to speak with you! The Gi' Hoffie have been murdering your children and I have brought them to you to serve your justice, before they can wipe the living stars completely from space!" The Doctor shouted hands out behind him gesturing towards the few Gi' Hoffie soldiers on the deck. The large star continued to burn normally and Amy glanced sideways at the Doctor nervously.

"I don't think it heard you…" She noted as the Gi' Hoffie captain emerged from the ball room.

"You'd have bad hearing too if you were over 10,000 years old." He replied spinning around to see the captain giving him a large smile.

"Get them!" He yelled, his soldiers rushing forwards and taking hold of the four of them.

"What's the next part of the plan?" Ronald shouted as he struggled against the large Gi' Hoffie holding him back.

"I award the highest medal of honor to this man, for bringing me to the ultimate source of energy in the galaxy…hidden away from our sights for centuries, at last we've found it!" The captain bellowed in success.

"It's a giant shining star how could you possibly miss that for centuries?" Amy mocked still struggling against her capture.

"Silence!" The captain yelled striking amy hard along the side of her face.

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor roared violently shoving the Gi' Hoffie guards off of himself rushing forwards to Amy, only to be tackled by more guards. The orb he had been holding slipped from his hand and rolled over to Margie's foot.

"Prepare the energy lines, If we start now, we'll be back home by harvest." The captain laughed holding Amy's chin in his hand. "And take this one back to my chambers, I do love myself a feisty human every now and again."

"NO!" The Doctor demanded completely oblivious to Margie's movements to his left.

"Margie no!" Amy shouted her eye catching Margie sneaking over to the railing the orb in her hands. The guards instantly rushed for her but the small life stars that came with their ship blocked their path as she gave Ronald one last look before addressing the Doctor.

"I know what you're thinking Margie, just step back there has to be another way!" The Doctor pleaded still being restrained by the Gi' Hoffie guards.

"Will it work?" She asked voice set and shoulders straight. The Doctor slowly nodded his head eyes already tearing.

"Stop her!" The Gi' Hoffie leader ordered trying to push through the smaller life stars floating in their way.

"I love you, Ronald." Margie whispered before she climbed over the railing, orb in hand and falling directly into the mother star life. Instantly upon her impact the giant star glowed furiously everyone on the deck lifting their arms to cover their eyes. The light only increased the heat starting to become slightly to intense.

"Doctor what's happening?" Amy cried trying to find her way over to him with her eyes covered. She felt him wrap his arms around her and she calmed down noticeably. The Gi' Hoffie suddenly started shouting in agony and Amy opened her eyes only briefly enough to see their leader being grabbed by a ray of light formed off the star itself, screaming as he was sucked into the giant star's center. More screams could be heard all around them as the entire ship was scanned over by the mother star her rays reaching and grabbing out any and all the Gi' Hoffie soldiers. A sudden rush of wind and a flash of darkness startled Amy to reopen her eyes.

"She sent us back to where we started." The Doctor whispered still holding Amy tightly. "Are you okay?" He stepped back looking Amy over, she slowly nodded her head giving him a sad smile.

"She's gone…" Ronald muttered flatly, looking off into the distance, eyes wet with tears. The Doctor turned to look at him when he noticed something.

"No she isn't, not really." He stated taking Ronald's hand and lifting it up for him to see. There on his wedding band was a small glowing line running directly through it, which shone through the darkness of space around them. "She saved all of those star life's, be proud Ronald, no one will ever forget her." Ronald nodded slowly giving the Doctor a brief hug.

"Now she can shine bright for everyone to see her." Ronald said giving the Doctor and Amy a small smile. The guest began to walk out on the deck utterly confused. The female guard stepped out giving them a tight nod noticing Ronald's state.

"Get back to the TARDIS, I'll be there soon, just going to clear things up and make sure the remaining Gi' Hoffie ships are disabled when this one returns to dock." The Doctor said giving Amy a light squeeze of her hand before walking towards the group of tourist by the doors. Amy walked up to Ronald giving him an unexpected hug, he held her back for a few moments releasing a few silent cries.

"She saved us all Ronald. I'm so sorry." Amy whispered releasing him from their hug.

"It's fine, fine…really, not like we had much time left. If she was gonna go, then this was the right way, I suppose. Like that Doctor of yours said, I've still got her, but not in this." He said holding up his ring. "Ah you know what I mean." He smiled waving his hand to save himself from embarrassment.

"Yeah. See you around then Ronald." Amy laughed giving him one last hug before turning back around in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Don't speak to anyone about what's happened until you've all reached safety of course." The Doctor finished about to finally make his way back to the TARDIS.

"Thank you again sir." The woman saluted him standing from their table as he moved to go.

"No, no don't call me sir, call me…the toad master…no actually that's rubbish never mind that. Doctor, just call me the Doctor." The woman laughed as he walked away only to be stopped by small cloaked woman, who delicately held up her hand for him to stop.

"The Doctor, the destroyer of worlds, the oncoming storm, the bringer of darkness, what would you tell her?" The woman muttered hand lowering back to her side.

"What did you say?" The Doctor stopped his retreat to the TARDIS, alarmed.

"Amelia Pond, you tied yourself to her, your star, to guide you…her star to guide, fates entangled for the rest of your days, the girl who is improbable to the rest of the universe, and the man with too many names. Tied together." She mumbled looking straight ahead unseeing the world around them.

"You're a prophet…" He whispered back watching her blank eyes shift slightly under their glassy vial.

"Yes, that is my name." She nodded tilting her head slightly. "You have a question for me, even though you did not know I would be here…she did, she can hear things, see things now, a small tap in the back of her mind awoken…"

"Will she be okay…it wasn't, it was an accident, but something similar has happened before, and I…I had to take her memories away…I don't want Amy to forget about me…I need her." The Doctor asked quietly looking over his shoulder making sure no one was listening.

"She will survive, stronger, than ever before, the star to guide you, tied to your life, she lives with you." She paused voice cracking slightly. "Oh, don't mind me…" She smiled lightly, walking away leaving him to stand there staring after her. Slowly and unsure he made his way back to the TARDIS, where Amy sat patiently in the control room chair looking at the screen over the controls displaying earth, slowly spinning in orbit.

"How did you get it to do that?" He asked making her jump as he closed the door behind him.

"It was like that when I came in." She smiled as he approached her, pressing a few controls along the way.

"Do you miss it? I can take you back…" He looked at her sadly trying his best not to sound desperate for her to stay.

"Of course I miss it, but not more than I would miss you." She stood wrapping him into a tight hug. "So toads in space then…guess you could say they've croaked." Amy laughed to herself slowly releasing him from the hug. He smiled shaking his head in shame.

"Oh no don't say that, you've spent this whole time planning that haven't you?" He laughed taking her face in his hands.

"Yeah so?" She laughed back sticking out her tongue at him. They both eased out of their laughing fit and he found himself staring at her a moment too long, arms still tightly secure around her waist. He was about to step back when he remember what Ronald had told him when they first met. Delicately he leaned down attempting to read her response to his closeness through her eyes but failing ardently. Instead he simply closed his eyes going the final distance to connect their lips. He felt her short intake of breath against his lips and then in what felt like a lifetime she began to move her lips against his, arms bringing him closer to her. Her tongue traced his lower lip gently sending a tingle through his senses.

She stepped closer to him molding their bodies together and releasing a delicious moan as he opened their kiss. In one sudden movement he had her spun around and sitting atop the control panel. Their released each other from their kiss breath coming shortly as their eyes connected. Instantly Amy's hands shot up to his jacket pushing it from his shoulders as he dived back into her kiss sliding his tongue into the addicting taste of her mouth his hands harshly pulling at the hem of her skirt. She lifted her hips allowing him to slip his hand underneath the fabric. She released a sudden gasp at the sensation of his fingers slipping beneath her panties. Her hands instantly ripped his bow tie off successfully flinging it across the room.

He groaned in response to her escalating wetness as his fingers slowly dipped into her. Instinctively she moved her hips to the rhythm his hand set. She gasped as his movements increased in speed, relocating her lips to the space directly beneath his ear lightly kissing at his skin while her hands fumbled at the button of his trousers. She smiled against his skin when she finally had his pants undone, slipping her hand inside and slowly stroking her fingers along his excited shaft.

"Oh Amy…" He sighed encouraging her hand by pushing into her touch. Kissing any revealed skin on her neck and shoulders he could reach, urgently pulling her shirt above her head with his free hand, his desire growing by her newly exposed chest.

"Doctor…I want you." Amy practically whined pushing against his hand that continued to thrust into her. He took a small nip of her skin at the base of her neck moaning as her hands pulled his pants down further, leaving them to pool at the floor. He slipped his fingers from her entrance attempting to ignore her dissatisfied groan at the loss as he pulled down his underwear and moving his hands over the top of her legs spreading them wider as he pulled her panties out of his way. He closed his eyes momentarily, feeling her warmth spread over his member before he was even inside. His eyes reopened as her hands shakily slid to the back of his neck pulling him in for another kiss. Desire coursing through his veins he pushed forward sinking into her. They both paused their kiss in the pure bliss of their connection. After a few moments he began to pull back thrusting back into her as her hips pressed against him attempting to stay on beat with one another. His hands gripped tightly to her waist as he continued to push into her, the pull in his gut growing aggressive as their speed increased. Amy threw her head back panting as he pushed deeper and harder.

He moved one of his hands from her to the underside of her knee pushing it up to his shoulder and leaning in closer to her going impossibly deeper and as practically screamed at the sensation, chest heaving. He closed his eyes attempting to restrain himself from finishing soon from simply looking at her excitement. He kissed along the side of her jaw lightly tracing her lips, gently tickling her skin as her hands shot up to his hair making it into a complete mess.

Her hips moved against him in abandon the world around them growing increasingly less present in her mind as he drove into her. His skin already beading with a shine of sweat his lips quivering as he lightly whispered her name into her ear. She slanted her hips slightly and in another moment a forceful wave of pure ecstasy crashed over. He watched as her eyes shut tightly moaning out her release, his speed increased lowering her leg to wrap around his back as his hands braced each side of the controls around her. Her eyes opened to look at him and he felt the world cave under him as he spilled into her, gasping out her name, legs shaking, hips jerking as he pressed their lips together tightly, knowing he would never have enough of her as the coils of pleasure slowly unwound from inside him.

They stayed there breathing each other's breath, minds still swirling in bliss. Reluctantly he pulled away from her weakly lifting his pants back up his hips and offering her his hand as she readjusted her skirt. She breathed out shakily as she took his hand, yelping in surprise when once he hand it he lifted her up into his arms and began to carry her further into the TARDIS.

"Have you ever seen my room before?" He laughed lightly giving her a light peck as she continued to blush furiously.

"No I haven't, would you like to show me raggedy man?" She teased back as he continued to walk them down the halls of the TARDIS.

"I would love to."

* * *

**A/N: That was a realllllyyyy long one sorry guys, I had planned to upload this with pt one but life got in the way, so here it is, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me with some feedback. Also I may be doing some sketches of things from the series, to go along with the chapters, but we shall see how busy life gets. And as always thanks for reading guys, means a lot :) **


End file.
